Something Crazy Called Friendship
by ALilBitInsane
Summary: Big Time Rush think staying in Gustavo's mansion for 3 days is going to be pure heaven, but when there are a few disturbances on the lot, friendship shows its true colours and the boys fight against the tragedy approaching. Just a story about 4 friends.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N. This is a Big Time Rush story.**

**My First story!**

**I do not own Big Time Rush of course, and if you like this story please review! Its not a one shot, and I'm uncertain how many chapters there will be. Please read and enjoy!**

Something crazy called Friendship.

"WE WILL MANSION SIT FOR YOU GUSTAVO!" Kendall shouted excitedly. Gustavo looked at the smiling teen and his hockey player friends, their eyes were shining. He then turns and looks at Kelly. She stares at him nodding at him. He turns back to the boys with a half-hearted smile.

"Sorry boys, but after what you did last time, I'm not risking my 40,000 dollar couch or my prized Marble statue. Sorry." As Gustavo tries to brush past Carlos, he quickly runs in front of him.

"Look, Gustavo, I know last time we caused a little havoc, but we have changed, we are men now!" Carlos says digging into his half eaten corndog. Carlos sure loved his corn dogs, he just liked to eat really. He was the smallest of Big Time Rush but he sure ate the most.

"No." Gustavo says slowly. He puts his sunglasses on and walks towards Studio A. "Dogs! Studio!"

Kendall, James, Carlos and Logan follow close behind, heads down to the floor. Kelly takes a seat next to Gustavo and stares pointlessly at her clipboard, she taps a few times on her phone, bored with the lecture Gustavo was giving the boys about harmonies.

"Okay.. Ready? 3,2,1." The music plays and its almost time for Kendall to start singing, but he misses his cue. Kendall shares a look with his fellow band mates and they all simultaneously fold their arms.

"Gustavo, we are tired of being pushed around and not getting rewards!" James shouts, stomping his foot on the ground.

"It's true, they do deserve another little break." Kelly says agreeing with the 4 boys.

"We won't break anything we swear! We won't try and shave cats, we wont ruin your couch or let your alligator loose again."

"We promise." Kendall added. The guys looked at Gustavo, expectantly.

"I don't know if you boys are hearing me.." Gustavo began, fingers pressing against his temples. "But-"

"PLEASE" The 4 boys from Minnesota say desperately.

"FINE. FINE. I give up! You can stay in my mansion, if you finish this song."

"Yes!" Carlos throws his hands in the air, knocking down a microphone whilst he does it. He bites his lip and looks worriedly at Gustavo.

"Ooops."

"JUST, start to sing."

"Will do." Carlos sticks his thumbs up and smiles at Kelly and Gustavo.

The 4 boys sing the song perfectly, hitting all the notes correctly and in perfect sync with one another.

"How was that?" James says smiling broadly.

"Average." Gustavo says flatly.

The boys run out of the recording room furious, but then know better to not say anything.

"We just want to thank you Gustavo for letting us stay at your mansion. By the way, how long for? Just wondering." Logan says sweetly, trying not to infuriate .

"3 days."

"3 days?"

"3 days?"

"3 days?"

Three of the boys say one after another. James, still had his mouth open and hadn't been able to choke anything out yet. Suddenly it hit him.

"3 days in that glorious home? With a media room that is like a second heaven? With living room fridges and unlimited popcorn? Gustavo! I think I love you!" James runs over to Gustavo and throws his arms around him. Gustavo flinches and pushes him away.

"Yeah. Don't touch me." James takes his arms away from Gustavo and steps back.

"Sorry." He mumbles.

"Right, you guys are done for the day." Gustavo ushered them away with his hands and turns his back. The boys walk out very solemnly and then when they are truly out of sight from Gustavo, they break into a dance.

Just then Logan cuts in.

"You know we still have to ask Momma Knight?" All the boys stop cheering and dancing.

"Oh yeah.." Kendall murmurs.

"Lets go be super nice to her and see what she says!" Carlos says enthusiastically.

At Apartment 2J,.

"Hey mom!"

"Hey Mrs Knight, looking awesome today!" James says.

"Hey MrsKnight. Katie!" Carlos shouts then high fives Katie as he throws himself on the overly comfortable orange sofa.

"Good afternoon, Momma Knight." Logan says with his charming smile.

"Hello boys?" She says staring at them suspiciously. "Dinner is ready by the way boys."

"Awesome!" Carlos says rubbing his hands together and licking his lips. All the Big Time Rush boys get seated around the table. Carlos dives into the plate of hot dogs, grabs one in each hands and stuffs his face.

Kendall kicks Carlos gently under the table and shakes his head.

Carlos puts his hot dogs anything but reluctantly.

"So..Mom. I was- We were wondering. CanwestayatGustavo'smansionforthreedays?" He says very quickly then smiles angelically.

His mom takes a few seconds to figure out what he said then she says. "No, no way. Not again."

"Mom. Pleaseeeee." Kendall says extending his pleads.

"Mrs Knight, you can totally trust us!" Logan says.

"Yes! We've become much more responsible and its only three days.."

Mrs Knight considers what they are saying then looks at Carlos.

"Carlos, what about you?" She says.

Carlos lifts his head guiltily, a think layer of mustard on his upper lip and ketchup on his chin.

"I agree." Carlos says with half a hot dog bun sticking out of his mouth.

Mrs Knight tuts but also laughs at Carlos.

"Do you all have me on speed dial?" She asks pointing at all four of the boys.

"Yes." They say together.

"Fine, you can go." She says giving in.

"Thank you!" Kendall hugs his mom and then starts to eat his food…


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2!

'Its just the beginning.'

**A/N Wanted to give the next chapter super fast. Like next day fast, so none of you go bored. You guys probably have no idea what's going to happen in these chapters, you're probably thinking chaos and destruction and your partially right…**

**Well I don't want to keep you with this long Author's note, so yeah, enjoy and please review!**

The boys said their goodbyes to Kendall's mom. They were going to be alone for 3 days, without a parental figure. Unless, Logan decided he needed to take charge.

They run inside with their duffel bags and drop them on the floor next to the door. James runs over to a couch, puts his feet up on a nearby coffee table and begins to read his magazines

"Ooh. Its even better than I remembered!" Carlos shouts, running over to the piano and playing some notes. Which, for the record, sounded horrible.

"Carlos! Don't touch that, that's were the magic happens. So we-" Kendall phone starts to ring, interrupting him. He put his finger up to his lips, to tell the boys to be quiet.

"Yes Gustavo!"

"_Have you wrecked my house yet?"_

"Let me put you on speaker and no we have not."

Kendall places the phone between the four boys and Gustavo starts to talk.

"_I have a few things to say. Kendall! Keep control of the dogs, don't let them do anything reckless, and if anything happens I'm blaming you! James, don't leave your man spray's or hairsprays in my bathroom, don't blow anything up whilst plugging in your hairdryer,_ _and_ DON'T _spread your Pop Tiger or Man Fashion magazines, whatever its called, anywhere! Carlos! No, Logan! Logan, make sure _Kendall _doesn't do anything stupid. Carlos, well Carlos, don't touch anything. Especially not my piano, you'd probably break the keys."_

"Okay, surprisingly we got all of that" James says scratching his head, looking at the sea of magazines on the floor already.

"Oh Gustavo, where are you going anyway?"

"_Somewhere._" Gustavo says bluntly.

"Uh, okay, going to tell us in more detail?"

"_No."_

"Well then anything else sir?" Logan says sarcastically.

"_Oh yes! Don't touch Monty."_ Then he hangs up.

"Finally, free. I thought he'd never hang up." James says, he then runs back to the couch he was resting on, combs his hair quickly and leans back with a copy of the latest 'Man Fashion'

"So guys, want to see Gustavo's bedroom?" Carlos says practically jumping up and down. James suddenly looks up from his magazine.

"We cant do that!" Logan says, appalled at the idea.

"Oh, c'mon loosen up Logan, we're gonna sleep in there anyway." Kendall says patting Logan's chest with the back of his hand.

"He said sleep on the floors."

"Pfft. Like we're really gonna do that!" Carlos says. "James you coming?"

"Of course I am!"

"Logan?" Kendall asks.

"Sure." He responds.

"Yeah! Race you upstairs!" Carlos shouts, then he quickly pats his helmet twice and starts to run for the stairs. The boys race, and as usual Kendall falls down, James takes the lead, but Carlos swipes past and reaches the bedroom first.

Carlos opens the door to the main bedroom and gasps.

"Oh, My.."

"Cuda." James saying finishing Carlos' sentence.

"This is bigger than the whole of 2J!" Kendall exclaims, fingering the squishy bed and prodding the sturdy cushion. James wanders around and then finds the en suite. He walks in and nearly drops to his knees. A gold plated hair-dryer, a mirror twice the size of him, a bathtub bigger than his bed. He didn't really think of why Gustavo would need a hair-dryer but he just assumed it was for show.

He ran over to the gold-plated hairdryer and picked it up.

"Ahhh." A weird sound escaped his lips. "I'm in love." He whispers, he flicks the switch of the dryer on and points it towards his hair, it didn't need drying but who cared. He stood there enjoying the hard warm blow from the gold-plated object until his name was called.

"James!" Kendall shouted from the bedroom.

"Oh, we'll be together soon. I plan on take a shower real soon, then I can use you." James whispers to the inanimate object and walks into the bedroom.

"You took long." Logan says staring at James suspiciously. "Did you touch anything?"

"No."

"Anyway, James you brought your sleeping bag right?"

"Yeah, I'm not an invalid."

"Just checking." Kendal says. "Well guys I think, we can do what we want now!"

"Im taking a shower!" James calls as he is halfway in the en suite's door.

The 4 boys go their separate ways and before they know it, its bed time.

"So best friends of mine, how was your day?" Carlos asks getting into his sleeping bag.

"I had a pretty good one. I kind of got lost in a few of Gustavo's rooms but it's all good." Kendall says a grin on his face.

"I had a good time, reading 'Future Doctor'"

"I had an amazing time." James says, then he turns in his sleeping bag to face his friends.

Logan switches the light off and clambers into his small blow up bed. "Carlos?"

"Well, I was hoping you asked. I found that Gustavo had tons of unknown sauces in his cupboards and fridge, so I took this as an opportunity to get 20 corn dogs and try them with the sauces. I decided I prefer corn dogs, just how they are."

"Did you eat all 20?" Kendall asks intently.

"Yes! How could I have wasted 20 corndogs?"

"This is a great conversation about food and all, but can we get some rest. I need my beauty sleep." James says sleepily.

"Okay, goodnight!" The 3 boys say then James added a final. "Goodnight."

Just then, from downstairs a loud bang is heard.

"What was that?" Kendall says frozen in his bed.

"We didn't cause an explosion did we?" Logan asks worriedly.

"Friends, behind me." Carlos jumps up, grabs a baseball bat and swings the door open. He creeps out and the other 3 boys follow. The noise is made again, this time louder.

As the boys hurry down the stairs, James catches sight of himself in the mirror. He gasps and quickly smoothes his hair down, then follows his buds.

Logan jumps as he sees a figure outside the door trying to get into the mansion.

Carlos screams and runs forward, but Kendall grabs his shoulder. The thief hears the scream and runs away quickly.

The boys breathe out relieved.

They thought that was a simple attempted break in, but they were wrong. But even when they thought worst case scenario, nothing prepared them for what would happen two days later.

**A/N Sorry it was such a long chapter, just wanted to get across what I was planning, please don't hate me for how long it was, just maybe review? Thanks for reading. :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**A/N So I decided to update, sorry if its been long, been kinda busy. I'm glad a few of you are enjoying this, and I hope you enjoy this chapter. And thanks for the reviews! Oh and Logan and Camille are together.**

The next morning is pretty quiet.

James is taking a shower and having more fun with that hairdryer than his friends. Kendall is constantly on the phone with Gustavo, getting shouted at and bossed around.

Carlos, well Carlos, has been holding back from his wacky stunts as he has been warned to keep calm.

Logan has been everywhere, mostly at the mansion but going to see Camille some times.

"Guys, please can we go in to the media room, just for a few minutes?" Carlos asked, batting his eyelashes.

"Carlos. 1. That look only works on girls, and 2, no." Logan says sternly.

"Don't make me beg Logie."

"I hate when you call me that."

"Logie. Logie. Logie. Stop being a kill joy!"

"Logan, I guess 2 seconds in the room wont hurt." Kendall says trying to reason with Logan.

"Uh.."

"Yeah, Logan, he wont break anything, will ya buddy?" James says then looks at Carlos.

"I swear."

"Then we are all good?" Kendall asks.

"Sure.." Logan says defeated.

"YES! Lets go!" Carlos runs down the hall and into the media room.

Inside the media room, all the guys are quite civilized, they play, non-destructively in the media room for a few hours.

"Ow, my arm hurts." Kendall whines.

"Man up." James says punching the hurting arm softly.

Kendall glares at him and he smiles.

"I'm hungry. Can we order pizza?" Carlos says pausing the game.

"Well, I don't have a phone on me, and I'm too tired to get it." Logan says leaning back into the bean bag.

"Me too." Carlos and Kendall say.

"I know how to settle this." Kendall begins. "Eenie, meenie, minie, James."

"What? I don't even want the pizza!"

"You don't want a hot, meaty, cheesy massive pizza?" Kendall says, looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

"Fine. Fine. I'll walk up there, lose some of my energy, you know, waste foot movement getting my phone. I love you too guys." James says and walks out.

James walks up the stairs awfully quickly, runs into the bedroom and grabs his phone, he was starving. Just as he turns around he thinks he sees a figure in the en suite. He falls back onto the bed in shock, decides not to see what it was and backs out of the room quickly, he run down the stairs rapidly, but suddenly stops when he sees the door, unlocked.

"Uh guys?" He calls.

"Yeah?" They all shout back and goes to see what he wants.

"Did any of you leave the door open?" He asks closing it shut.

"Nope." Carlos says. "None of us have even been out today. Well apart from Logan, but that was this morning and he definitely closed the door I saw it."

"Okay.." James stares confused and then gulps. It was probably nothing.

The guys order pizza, when it comes they finish it off eagerly.

"Wow, I haven't eaten like that…since last night." Carlos says patting his stomach and grinning ear to ear.

"And its only lunchtime." Logan says hardly able to move.

"Its moments like this, when I realize I need to go to gym." Kendall says breathing in deeply.

"Yeah." James agrees.

Kendall gets up and walks slowly to the fridge.

"Anyone want water?" He asks.

"We're good." Logan replies.

Kendall gets himself a bottle of water, he clothes the fridge and steps back, he doesn't realize, Gustavo's pet cat is behind him and he falls to the floor. All the guys start to snigger until they realize Kendall doesn't get up.

"Dude?" James asks worriedly, jumping up.

The guys follow and see Kendall on the floor holding his arm in agony.

"Kendall? What the hell?" Carlos almost shouts.

"How did that happen?" Logan asks leaning down, scanning Kendall's arm.

"I dunno! I tripped and fell and this knife was like sticking up next to the counter and it went into my arm when I tried to stop my fall. Call an ambulance?" Kendall says writhing in pain.

"Ugh. I cant look. I feel all queasy!" James runs off, hand over mouth.

"Carlos, call an ambulance, this knife is wedged in there good."

"Sure!"

"I mean, how does a knife get here? I didn't put it there. Ouch." Blood squirts out of Kendall wound and Logan sits by his side.

In the ambulance its pretty quiet.

"It was real nice of you to come James." Carlos says slapping James knee.

"Whatever." James mumbles, back turned to the guys, one hand over his mouth the other holding his nose. "Just tell me when the blood stops." He says almost hurling. Every few seconds he has to breathe but when he does he just gags and holds his nose even tighter than before.

"I promise to buy you some Cuda products when we get back." Kendall says almost laughing at James even though his arm was killing him.

"It better be the good ones." James says, still facing the other way.

"It will."

When the ambulance stops, James jumps out almost tripping over his own feet, stops in the middle of the road and shouts:

"FRESH AIR!"

Logan and Carlos shake their heads and get out, while Kendall follows them with paramedics.

It's lucky they were all allowed to be in the ambulance at once, but Logan was very persuasive and persistent.

Suddenly comes running towards them with Katie by her side.

"My poor baby!" She shouts, throwing her arms around Kendall.

"I'm..fine..Mom" Kendall says, the pain getting to him.

"Let's get you inside." The paramedic leads Kendall inside the hospital, everyone else following…

**A/N So yeah, some of you might have guessed this is gonna get a little more sinister, please review if you liked!**


End file.
